Sniper Rifle (class)
A sniper rifle is a high-precision weapon meant to take down targets at long ranges. These are usually equipped with scopes, and the class is divided into two other classes, the hunting rifles and the anti-materiel rifles. Sniper rifles have appeared in all games thus far. Contract Killer Sniper rifles first appeared in the first game in the series, Contract Killer. They are high precision weapons that shoot high-damage rounds, with low rates of fire. ;List of snipers in game * Timewarper Rifle - A sub-par weapon with a steep price for low levelled players, the Timewarper Rifle is a somewhat psyched up version of the standard Sniper Rifle with a deeper mag size. * Sniper Rifle - A high-precision, three round, bolt action sniper rifle with a matte finish, this weapon has some sway but less than the Timewarper Rifle. * The Defender (removed) - This odd-looking sniper rifle has better range and a much deeper mag than the Timewarper and Sniper Rifle, but inflicts less damage. * High Balance Sniper Rifle - Arguably one of the best sniper rifles in the game, the High Balance Sniper Rifle combines accuracy with firepower to create a beast of a rifle. * Accuracy Plus Sniper Rifle - An upgrade to the sniper rifle, this version of the popular weapon has a leaf camo finish and better accuracy. * Ballistic Sniper Rifle - One of the more expensive weapons in game, this rifle combines superior damage with a big mag size. * Cheetah Rifle - An upgrade over the Ballistic Sniper Rifle, this rifle boasts even better range, damage and firepower. Contract Killer: Zombies The second installment that the sniper rifles appeared in, the rifles now have better animations, and now the player actually cycles the bolt after firing. * Hunting Rifle - Not to be confused with the Hunting Rifle in Contract Killer or the class itself, this rifle is a sub-par sniper rifle with a decent mag size. * Commando Elite - An excellent sniper rifle, the Commando Elite can gib zombies easily and has a deep mag size. * 30-06 Rontron - The second-best sniper rifle in game, the Rontron fires a powerful 30-06 round with every shot. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third installment the class appears in, the rifles now get a full-body shot due to the game being shot in both first and third-person views. The rifles also have unrealistically low recoil. * Bronson S86 - The first sniper rifle in the game, it comes with a virtually free ACOG sight, and is not very powerful. * M390 ASR - The first gun used in the game, which is lost after the player gets wounded in game; it can be repurchased, and is a decent sniper rifle. * Defender II - The successor to the original Defender, it sports a smaller mag with a better scope. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth installment where the rifles appear in. The rifles are now seen entirely in third person; only their scope view is in first person. * Commando Elite - The same weapon as featured in the prequel, the Elite has been immensely nerfed to make it the weakest sniper rifle in the game by far. * 30-06 Rontron - The same weapon as in the prequel, the Rontron has been buffed to become more powerful than its original version. * Auto Sniper - The only original sniper rifle in the game, the Auto Sniper is arguably the most powerful sniper rifle in the game, boasting the biggest mag size, and high damage. Contract Killer: Sniper The latest game to feature the sniper rifles, this game boasts the most sniper rifles in all games. * Scout M390 - A rifle that seems to be very similar to the M390 ASR in Contract Killer 2, the Scout is the first gun unlocked and used by the player in game, and the weakest. * Scout Elite (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Scout with a unique camo, better damage and deeper mag. * Talon SR-9 - A good sniper rifle with a puny clip size, the Talon is a decent weapon with good damage, but not as strong as weapons like Ranger 338LM. * Talon Elite - A beefed-up version of the Talon with a unique camo, better damage and deeper mag. * Fang (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Talon Elite with a different camo pattern and higher damage. * Ranger 338LM - One of the more powerful rifles in game, this bolt-action sniper rifle fires a powerful .338LM round on each trigger pull. * Equalizer (removed) - A very similar weapon to the Ranger Elite; the only difference is that the Equalizer has a slightly smaller mag size and different camo. * Ranger Elite - A beefed-up version of the Ranger with a unique camo, better damage and deeper mag. * Warden (removed) - A slightly more powerful version of the Ranger Elite with a unique camo and better damage. * Longshot 50 - A high damage sniper rifle with an amazing camo, the Longshot is unlocked at a very high level. * Longshot Elite - A more powerful version of the Longshot with a deeper mag, higher damage and a different color. * Testament (removed) - A more powerful version of the Longshot Elite with a unique camo, better damage and deeper mag. * Bullseye (removed) - A re-skinned version of the Testament; it performs the same as the former. * SR-308 Rapier - A classic Soviet-style sniper rifle with extremely absurd damage, used by Sniper Elites. * Sleigher (removed) - A Christmas-themed version of the Rapier with higher damage, deeper mag and Christmas lights adorning the rifle. * Stiletto (removed) - A Rapier with a blue handguard, this weapon is very powerful and hard to obtain. * Flamberge (removed) - A more powerful version of the Stiletto with a tiger camo pattern, better damage and deeper mag. * Bayonet (removed) - A more powerful version of the Flamberge, the rifle has a camo pattern resembling the USSR flag. * Vulture (removed) - A capable and stronger version of with a different camo pattern, smaller mag size and less powerful rounds. * Harrier - A re-skinned version of the Vulture; it performs the same as the former. * Nighthawk Elite - An extremely powerful sniper rifle, this gun has a deep mag, unique camo pattern and astonishing damage. * Osprey - A beefed up version of the Nighthawk Elite with higher damage and a different camo pattern. Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapon classes